Just Another Moment
by RhondaStar
Summary: A oneshot moment Mia witnesses Clarisse being spontaneous and romantic. CJ of course!


**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the PD characters - just borrowing them to play.

**Author's Note:** Wrote this short scene AGES ago, i think it was one of the first CJ things i ever wrote and i always wanted to use it somewhere in a story. However it never seemed to fit - therefore i've just decided to let it stand as it is and post it anyway. Hope you like.

* * *

**Just Another Moment**

Joseph couldn't help but laugh at Mia's comment; he leant over the breakfast table and lifted the china teapot pouring himself a cup. He didn't usually drink tea, more of a coffee man, yet his wife's habits had worn him down and now he was hooked.

"And so…" Mia probed, not letting the joke drop.

"And so nothing." He turned around swishing the tea in his cup and smiling at her.

"Joseph…"

"You can whine all you want your majesty, it won't convince me to reveal any details."

"Joey."

"That's a cheap shot."

She giggled and he watched her running her hand over the bookcase, though what she was actually searching for he had no idea. It was difficult to believe this young giggly woman was now Queen… Queen for goodness sake. He shook his head; Clarisse had been Queen at her age though with less responsibility. Hell Clarisse had been a wife and mother to boot at her age.

He moved to the French doors glancing over the sun-drenched garden then turning around as the door directly opposite him opened.

"Joseph!" Clarisse's voice was positively joyous. She almost skipped over to him, her hands folded in front of her until she reached him.

"My dear." He smiled in response, by her body language she obviously didn't realise Mia was in the room.

She outstretched her arms, rested her hands on his shoulders and kissed him. Her smile was rapturous. "Joseph I have a wonderful idea."

"You do?" He was enjoying this little scenario, he could just see Mia's wide-eyed grin from across the room.

"Mmm…" She tugged on his tie, straightening and flattening it against his shirt. "A treat."

"Oh?"

"Well, I thought that we might take a little trip." She rested her palm against his chest and her other hand toyed with his beard, tenderly stroking his face.

"A trip?"

"How does a few days in Rome sound?"

"Hmm, well," he kissed her fingers. "I have been fairly busy recently."

"Oh?" Her demeanour altered slightly and her body, that had been in such close proximity to his, moved back just an inch.

He laughed and put his teacup down circling her waist with his free arms. "Of course I would love to go to Rome with you."

She smiled triumphantly. "Marvellous." She patted his chest affectionately. "Friday then, for the weekend."

"I look forward to it." He kissed her forehead and she smiled up at him lifting her chin slightly so her lips brushed his.

"Ah Grandma…" Mia interrupted from the corner of the room. "Do I get an invite to?"

"Mia!" Clarisse jumped back, feeling her pulse quicken at the thought that her granddaughter had witnessed her behaving in such a manner. "Oh dear I didn't realise you were here."

"Obviously." She raised an eyebrow trying not to laugh.

"I was going to speak with you later about it, Charlotte has the arrangements. You'll be fine, for the weekend, won't you?"

"Of course, I'm joking."

"Sassing me again?" She moved toward the door. "I have things to do, I'm not entirely sure you don't have things to do also my dear?"

"I'm sure I do Grandma. Thank you for reminding me." She teased.

"Well…" Clarisse glanced at Joseph. "Lunch?"

"Of course."

"Good." She smiled warmly then directed her gaze at Mia. "And you young lady…"

"I know, off to work, I'm going."

Clarisse shook her head and left the room in less of a flurry than when she entered.

Mia burst into a fit of giggles, holding her stomach as she bent double. Joseph couldn't help but join in. When she finally managed to control herself she asked him;

"Is she always like that?"

"Like what?"

"So affectionate?"

"Only when we're alone…" He said gently. "Don't tease her, she'll develop a complex about it."

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it, actually it's rather sweet."

"Sweet?" He tried to keep his face neutral but couldn't help but smile. "I've never been described as 'sweet' before."

"And probably never will again… right to work." She declared as she left the room, Joseph could still hear her giggling as she made her way down the hall to the office.

* * *

_Well i hope you enjoyed this little escapism moment :-) Please review._


End file.
